The Unexpected Couples
by Mr.TransWolf
Summary: I've always been a fan of the lesser known ships so here is a bunch of one shots of them. I am accepting request, the rules to that are inside at the top of chapter one in bold.
1. AshWing

**I've recently gotten back into warriors and I honestly have always been a huge fan or the lesser known ships! so I decided that since I'm getting back into writing that I might as well write about the lesser known ships! I am open to taking request! However, they have to be cats from the books and it can be one male cat one female, two males or two females! I'm gonna keep this one at around pg-13 just to let you guys know.**

 **Please Read and Review**

* * *

 ***AshWing***

Whitewing looked up at the moon, her heart filled with grief. Whitewing let out a sigh and looked back at the nursery where her two new kits lay sleeping. At the thought, WhiteWing got up and padded back to the nursery, she squeezed her way in and curled up next to the two tiny she-kits.

"Oh Ashfur," she whispered, "How could anyone think they these two precious darling's were Birchfall's kits. They show absolutely no sign of being his." Whitewing studied both the kits who had opened there eyes so quickly. Both pairs being a shade of brilliant bright blue, just like Ashfur's, not like Birchfall's warm amber eyes.

It wasn't that Whitewing didn't care for Birchfall, no she loved him dearly, just not as much as she had loved Ashfur. She knew of Ashfur's love for Squirrelleaf, but when the ginger she-cat turned him down, and Ashfur turned his attention toward her in just the slightest bit, she thought maybe, just maybe, things could be different. However, before Whitewing herself knew she was carrying kits, Ashfur had become once more obsessed with his leader's daughter. When Whitewing finally did learn of her expected kits to be she dared not tell a soul who's kits they truly were fathered by. Instead she fell back onto what be an easy lie.

Her ever devoting Birchfall. He had been over joyed when he heard her speak of his soon to be kits and he had quickly spread the words that he was soon going to be a father. Just as she guess, no one suspected any different, but when she had given birth and all she could see was Ashfur in herself in them, she quickly feared for her kits and Birchfall. However, no one, not even Birchfall, filled with fatherly pride as he was, suspected a thing.

A part of her felt guilty for her treatment towards both toms. Dovekit and Ivykit both carried so much of Ashfur in them. From Dovekits grey fur and Ivykits grey patches, to their matching pair of blue eyes. It wasn't fair to Ashfur to not be able to have his name live proudly on in his only kits, and Birchfall didn't deserve to be lied to.

Whitewing let out another sigh, there was no going back now.


	2. BlueJaw

**I just seem to be in a writing mood today :3, this chapter is actually pretty short though.**

 ***CrookedBlue***

"My brother seems to have feelings for you," Crookedjaw growled.

"Scared I am going to go running off with Oakheart now, are you?" The blue grey she-cat who lied next to him chuckled in amusement.

Crookedjaw shook his head clear of all his jealous thoughts and purred, how could he think that she would run off with his silly brother.

"Of course not Bluefur, why would you go for a warrior like Oakheart when you already have the deputy of RiverClan," he meowed, puffing out his chest with pride.

Bluefur tucked her paws under herself and rolled her eyes, she loved the tom, but he was quit full of himself and his position in RiverClan and it had only been a moon. None the less she said nothing and pressed her cheek against his chest fur. They sat like this in silence for awhile, content to lie next to each other at night, knowing that they would be torn apart once more by the rising sun.

After a few more moments Bluefur finally spoke once more.

"Crookedjaw, I'm expecting kits."

Crookedjaw froze up, unsure if he had heard his mate correctly or not. Finally he sprang up, turning to his mate with excitement in his eyes.

"Bluefur this is amazing! This is so great!"

Bluefur purred her tail curling with delight at her mate's outburst. She allowed Crookedjaw to carry on for quite some time before he finally calmed down, nuzzling her head with his own larger one. He laid back down next to her and Bluefur pressed her head against her mates chest once more with a loud purr. She knew what they were doing was wrong, but in this moment she didn't really care.


	3. SpottedSand

**This one does contain a bit of Yuri or femslash or girl/girl or whatever you are familiar with these feelings as, I'm sorry to say it but if you don't like it skip this chapter.**

 **Please Read and Review**

* * *

 ***SpottedSand***

"He looks at you like, like he knows you! Like he has any chance of being with you! I don't like it!" Sandpaw's fur felt hot as she spoke. She hated the way the kittypet looked at their beloved medicine cat, didn't he have anything better to do than make googly eyes at her all day.

The beautiful she-cat behind her placed her soft tail across sandstorm's shoulders and sat to her side, her sweet scent washing over Sandpaw like a fresh spring rain.

"Hush now Sandpaw, you know I cannot become his mate, I'm a medicine cat after all, so what's all this fuss about?"

Sandpaw felt the anger simmer down at the ancient code, her anger was quickly replaced by a sense of sadness. "Your right Spottedleaf, I guess this is pointless."

Her words caused a chill to go down Spottedleaf's spine and instantly the medicine cat regretted he words as Sandpaw got up and made her way to the den's entrance.

"Sandpaw wait!"

Sandpaw halted a few paw steps away from the ferns that covered the den's entrance. Spottedleaf leaped forward landing next to the apprentice.

"That's not what I meant, you know," Spottedleaf paused before letting out a heavy sigh and looking down at the den floor. "You know that if I could change the code so that we could be together I would."

Sandpaw felt tears prickle out at her eyes. She closed them and forcefully pressed her face against Spottedleaf's chest fur. She felt Spottedleaf rest her tail and paw on her back, wrapping her sweet scent around the apprentice. She hated this, hated that the code kept them apart, she wanted to curse StarClan, how dare they keep her from the one meant to be hers.

"I love you Sandpaw," She whispered into Sandpaw's ear. At this Sandpaw let out a sob.

"I know," she whispered. "I know."


	4. LeopardFire

**Hey guys, we got our first request! A big thank you to Emojiswagger123 for giving me my first request for this story! I hope you enjoy reading this!**

 **Please Read and Review**

* * *

 ***LeopardFire***

"Leopardstar?" The look of betrayal on his ginger face, shook Leopardstar to the core. She went to leap forward, to explain, to say something, anything that would remove his look of utter hurt. Before she could do any of those things the dark tabby next to her stepped forward with a smirk on his face.

"That's right Firestar, she's by my side now, you lost your chance."

Leopardstar felt her blood go cold, this wasn't the plan! Tigerstar had said this would make Firestar finally notice her, how could he suddenly turn his back on their plan!

Firestar's ears flattened against his head and he looked away from her, as if he could no longer bare the sight of her beside the larger cat. This lasted for a few heartbeats, but to Leopardstar it felt like moons had passed when he finally turned back. His eyes seemed to see right into her heart as he spilled all of Tigerstar's secrets. When he finally finished, everything moved in a blur. Tigerstar was speaking, then the small cat he had brought with them was, then Tigerstar made a giant leap toward the small cat, and finally, Tigerstar was laying out on the grass before Fourtrees, his nine lives slowly bleeding out across the grass.

After the small cat gave them his final warning, Leopardstar lead her clan home with her dragging along the ground. She quickly made her way to her den without stopping to stop to talk to a single cat. No sooner did her first paw touch her nest, did a cat meow at the entrance of her den.

"Leopardstar?"

She let out a heavy sigh.

"Whatever it is, can't it wait?" She snapped.

"No it can't."

She whipped around to face the voice she had come to cherish so deeply. There standing at the front of her den with a look of fiery determination in his green eyes, stood Firestar himself. Leopardstar felt panic flutter in her chest, she quickly tried to speak, to explain to him what had happened."

"Firestar I-"

He rose his tail quickly to silence her and silence her he did.

"I don't need excuses." He moved towards her until he was so close that their noses almost touched. Leopardstar's heart was beating so fast that she feared he might be able to hear it, hammering against the inside of her chest.

"All I need to know is, will you fight by my side against BloodClan?"

Leopardstar closed her eyes.

"My clan will join LionClan and help you defeat BloodClan."

"I didn't ask that," he whispered.

Leopardstar opened her eyes with confusion. His face was gentle and hopeful as he continued to speak.

"Will you fight by my side, Leopardstar?"

Leopardstar moved quickly, tucking herself under his chin and colliding with him so hard that she almost knocked the sturdy tom over.

"Always, Firestar."


	5. GrayStorm

**I got another request guys! This time from Rainstorm Is On Winter Break! Thank you so much for your request! I hope this does your idea justice!**

 **Please Read and Review**

* * *

 ***GrayStorm***

Gray Wing looked down at the sleeping ginger kit. His heart ached as he was reminded of his beloved Storm. She should be here, nursing the kit beside him. If it hadn't been for his brother, she would be here.

With a heavy sigh, Gray Wing curled himself around the kit and closed his eyes. It had only been a few moments when he heard a familiar meow.

"Gray Wing."

Gray Wing opened his eyes to see a beautiful silver tabby before him.

"Storm!" He meowed loudly. He instantly regretted it at the thought that he might have disturbed Thunder. However, to his surprise when he looked down he saw that the kit was sleeping peacefully.

"Do not worry, we can't disturb him."

Though confused, Gray Wing accepted her words. He stood up and stepped over the small kit. He pressed his muzzle against her's and to his surprise she pressed back with a loud purr. She must have noticed his surprise, because she stepped back and looked at him with an amused sparkle in her green eyes.

"I'm so glad it is you raising my kit Gray Wing, I made the wrong choice in choosing Clear Sky over you. Know that you have my blessing my love, raise our kit well, I will be watching you both, until we can be together finally." As she finished her words she started to fade.

Gray Wing leaped forward to try to keep her there with him, but she vanished before he could touch her. Just as his paws hit the cold ground, Gray Wing woke with a jump. He looked around and found that she truly was gone again. He looked down and saw Thunder sleeping peacefully next to him. He let out a long sigh and slowly looked to the stars above them.

"Thank you Storm, I will raise our son the best that I can. I will tell him stories of how we met and how amazing you were. You will live on in our kit, until we meet again my love." He finished whispering to the stars and curled himself back around the small ginger kit to finish his night's rest.


	6. RavenPrincess

**Hey guys, we got another request so here is another chapter! Thank you to Emojiswagger123 for another lovely request, idea and review! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Please Read and Review**

* * *

 ***RavenPrincess***

Ravenpaw raced along the fences as fast as he could, his mind blank as he rushed forward. Finally, he skittered to a stop and leaped onto the fence with a strength he had never before possessed. As soon as his paws touched the top they left it once more, he hit the ground and stood for a second, trying to catch his breath.

"Ravenpaw, you made it!"

Ravenpaw looked up to see a black and white spotted tom.

"Smudge," he huffed, "Where is she?"

Smudge walked over to the flap in the clear doors and pointed with his tail.

"She's inside, I don't know if she has finished kitting or not, she started a while ago."

Ravenpaw rushed forward, he hit the plastic flap so hard it smacked against the clear door inside. He tore through the twoleg den as fast as he could until he came to the place he knew her nest would be. He had only been in the twoleg den twice, he didn't feel comfortable there, but she had wanted to share her home with him, and for her he would do anything.

He stopped at when he saw her. She looked so peaceful, curled up around three tiny bundles of fur.

"Princess?" he meowed softly.

A pair of familiar green eyes looked up to meet him. She purred with delight when she saw him and beckoned him closer with her tail.

"Come Ravenpaw, meet your kits."

Ravenpaw took a deep breath in and took his first steps towards being a father. As he got closer he noticed how beautiful they were, he had never felt so much joy in his life as when he looked at his kits for the first time. Ravenpaw sat down and marveled at how beautiful they were. The first was a large tom with fluffy flame colored fur, the second a black she kit with white paws, and finally the third, was brown tom kit with black spots littering his back and trailing down the middle of his small tail.

Princess looked up at him with the utmost love. Ravenpaw purred and leaned down to press his head against hers with a purr.

"Have you named any of them yet?" he meowed with curiosity.

"Only the she kit," she mewed softly as her tail tip touched the said kit softly. "Her name is Cloud, after Cloudtail." She looked up at him, hoping he would understand. Her heart soared when he purred even louder.

"It's a perfect name for her."

He studied the other two kits thoughtfully, finally, he placed his tail on the fluffy, flame colored tom.

"Can we call him Red, in honor of your brother and Redtail?"

Princess nodded her head, she thought it was a great idea, Ravenpaw had told her how Firestar had not rested until the truth about the honorable deputy's death had come out. She shook her head of the thoughts, bringing her self back to the present, and waited for him to think of a name for the last kit, the smallest of the bunch.

Ravenpaw traced the spots down the kits spine with his tail. "Can we name him Speckle?"

Princess purred it was the perfect name for the little kit.

For the rest of the night, Ravenpaw laid by the side of his mate and his kits. This was the most content he had ever been.


	7. SunMoon

**Hey guys, I haven't been able to get to a computer lately, but I'm alive and here! Anyways lets move on, A big thank you to** **Emojiswagger123 for another beautiful suggestion, I hope I can do this justice, and to the Guest reviewer, I have already done Crookedstar and Bluestar, it's chapter 2 :)**

 **Please Read and Review**

* * *

 ***SunMoon***

Sunstar let out a heavy sigh. His heart felt heavy from loss and for just a moment, he feared it would fall out of his chest. Bluefur's kits had been taken in the middle of the night and he couldn't help but feel a sense of guilt. He was sure there was more he could've done and he would be sure to have the warrior reinforce the nursery until it was even stronger than before.

Mistykit had looked so much like Moonflower. When he saw the young kit for the first time, he had felt a sense of affection wash over him for his beloved. He would be reminded of her every time he saw the kit, but now, now she was gone, and so was his last reminder of Moonflower. Sure Whitestorm would live on, but he looked nothing like the beautiful she-cat that had long ago stolen Sunstar's heart.

Sunstar looked ahead at the wall of his den, lost in the thoughts swirling in his mind. He could remember the day Moonflower had kitted so clearly. He had rushed to the nursery, had been there faster Stormtail had been. When he looked down at the tiny bundles, he had purred loudly with the love only a member of LionClan could have felt. He had been quickly snapped out of it when Stormtail had shouldered his way past the tom, but Sunstar never lost his feeling of kinship towards Bluefur and Snowfur, from the first moment he had loved them like they were his.

With another heavy sigh, Sunstar lifted himself from his next and prepared to announce the new deputy to his clan. He knew who was going to be his next deputy, even before Tawnyspots had the deputy position open. The sense of loss may have been fresh with Bluefur, but she was a strong and noble cat, and this would make her value her clan mates even more. She was the perfect cat to serve his clan as deputy.


	8. BlueFire

**Another big thank you to Emojiswagger123 for yet another beautiful request, I honestly love the feed back and the amount of request I've gotten for these fics, they're all such beautiful and unique ideas! Please keep them coming. I'm gonna try to update again tomorrow.**

 **Please Read and Review**

* * *

 ***BlueFire***

Bluestar panted around the bundle of fur in her mouth, she couldn't believe she was going through this again. Her paws were almost silent as she raced along the fences until she came to the twoleg den she had been looking for. She stopped and let out a huff that was muffled around the ginger kit she was carrying.

"Bluestar?"

Bluestar looked down to see a tabby she-cat sitting in the yard, her soft gaze was filled with concern. Bluestar jumped down and landed next to the pretty she-cat. She set down the small kit in the middle of them.

"Is this him?"

Bluestar nodded, studying the blue-grey fur that covered the ginger kits ears.

"This is my kit," she confirmed.

The she-cat before her leaned down and sniffed it gently.

"Yours and my brother's," she whispered.

Bluestar let out a heavy sigh.

"Yes, Princess, but you knew he was Fireheart's kit. Fireheart can never know of him."

Princess looked up with sad but understanding eyes. Both she cat's were quiet for a long time before Princess spoke again.

"Do you have a name for him?"

Bluestar shook her head.

"I thought that since your going to be his mother, you'd want to name him."

Princess let out a hiss.

"I would never take that from you, just because you have to put your clan first does not mean you do not love this kit. You and my brother created him through the love you have for each other, you need to name him."

Bluestar was quiet for a while, she wanted him to fit in with the other cats he met, wanted no cat to ever assume he came from the forest.

"Rusty, say you named him after his brother."

Without giving Princess a chance to say another word, Bluestar turned and jumped up onto the face running once more. No one could know of the mistake she had made twice in her life.


	9. DustStorm

**So here is another update! This request was made by Rainstorm of Shadowclan! I hope this works for you! Also, to answer the question from Emojiswagger123, Fireheart had no clue the kit existed at all, Bluestar kept it a secret all together.**

 **Please Read and Review**

* * *

 ***DustStorm***

Sandstorm chuckled at the small "Oof," he smallest kit made as he tripped over his own paws.

"Careful Redkit," she called out to the small tom.

He was playing with a group of other kits. They were a mixture of hers, Dustpelt's, Ferncloud's, and Firestar's. All coming together to play in a bundle of six kits.

"He's a clumsy one, isn't he?" Sandstorm turned to hear Ferncloud purr with amusement.

The dappled grey she-cat was always picking at the other litters faults. Her kits with the clan leader were perfect though of course. Sandstorm rolled her eyes as the queen came and sat beside her.

"I guess not all kits can be as graceful as Birdkit, Flamekit, and Swankit," Ferncloud continued.

"He'll grow into his paws, my mother used to tell me stories about how clumsy my father was as a kit," Sandstorm chuckled.

A rustle came from the camp entrance. Sandstorm turned to see Dustpelt leading a hunting patrol back into camp. He dropped his bird onto the freshkill pile and quickly made his way over to the two queens. Sandstorm let out an even louder purr when he pressed his head against hers.

"Hello, my love," he whispered.

"Dustpelt!" A small voice mewed loudly.

They looked down to see there three precious bundles sitting before them.

"Dustpelt, did you catch an eagle?" A small black kit asked with wonder in his eyes.

Dustpelt chuckled at his son.

"No Ravenkit, just a robin."

"How big is a robin?" the she-kit with sand colored fur littered with brown stripes asked in confusion.

Dustpelt purred.

"Would you like to see a robin, Brindlekit?"

The three kits nodded there heads eagerly. Redkit, the small kit that resembled Sandstorm's father perfectly, was quiet as usual. Dustpelt led the three kits over to the freshkill pile and Sandstorm watched them go with a feeling of content. She loved the life she lived with Dustpelt and there family, if she could do it over, she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 ***Up next: BlueThrush***


	10. BlueThrush

**So you guys know, just in case you guys think I'm skipping over your reviews, I'm not, I'm going in the order that I get the request. Anyways thank you to KajkaElina, my lovely guest requester, for this request. I hope this is what you were looking for.**

 **Please Read and Review**

* * *

 ***BlueThrush***

Bluefur purred into sandy-grey fur. Her mate squirmed at this.

"Bluefur, that tickles," Thrushpelt laughed.

Bluefur pressed closer to her mates neck and purred even harder, causing her mate to squirm even more. Thrushpelt jumped up and struggled out of range of Bluefur's paws.

Bluefur quickly was on his heals and the two cats swerved in between trees with laughter. Finally, Bluefur caught up to the green eyed tom, with one giant leap she tackled him to the ground.

The two rolled around with playful bats and kicks. After a few moments of this, Thrushpelt pushed the she-cat off of him with an amused purr. Bluefur sat a tail length away from him, grooming her now ruffled fur and the two were silent for a few moments until Thrushpelt could no longer help himself.

"I love you, Bluefur."

Bluefur looked up in shock, her blue eyes filled with joy. With a loud purr she padded over to her mate and laid beside him, nuzzling his neck fur.

"I love you Thrushpelt."

* * *

 ***Up Next: BumbleTiger***


	11. BumbleTiger

**Warning, this chapter contains Yaoi, boy/boy, homosexual feelings or whatever you know it as, if you don't like that I suggest you skip this chapter. Moving on, this was a request I really have never thought of made by fluttershyshippertothemax, I love that this fic has allowed me to learn about so many ships. Anyways, I hope this does your request justice.**

 **Please Read and Review**

* * *

 ***BumbleTiger***

Bumblestripe watched as once again, Dovewing walked away from him with a heavy sigh. It wasn't like he was dumb, he knew she felt awkward around him. That didn't mean his heart didn't break a little time every time she walked away. Bumblestripe looked down at his paws, trying to ignore the ache in his heart.

"You alright?"

Bumblestripe looked up, his blue eyes meeting amber. Quickly his puffed up fur laid flat as his heart sped up in his chest.

"Tigerheart! I didn't know you were here, I thought you were out hunting."

Tigerheart sat down in front of him and Bumblestripe could feel his fur getting warm as he tried to calm his heart.

"I wanted to know if you'd want to go with me."

Bumblestripe felt his fur get ten times hotter. He seemed to loose all of his words as his fur gained heat, staying silent he nodded his head. Tigerheart stood and started to walk away, beckoning with his tail for Bumblestripe to follow, and follow he did.

Bumblestripe followed a few paw steps behind, trying to understand why his heart started to beat so fast every time he looked into Tigerheart's eyes. Suddenly, Bumblestripe got a face full of fur.

Tigerheart stumbled back from the impact of the other tom. He purred with amusement.

"Watch where you're going furball."

Bumblestripe started licking his neck fur with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize we stopped."

Tigerheart watched him for a few more moments in silence, his amber gaze piercing through Bumblestripe.

"Bumblestripe, I didn't ask you to come with me to hunt, I asked you to come with me because I needed to speak with you."

Bumblestripe turned his sharp eyes on the dark tom. He stayed silent and waited, Tigerheart seemed to suddenly grow nervous, looking down at his shuffeling paws.

"Bumblestripe you," he paused as if he was choking on his words, "Bumblestripe, whenever I'm near you, my heart races like a rabbit and I hate seeing you with Dovewing, she doesn't deserve you!"

Bumblestripe stayed silent, his mind racing at the other tom's confession, it wasn't like it was never heard of that two toms became mates, or had feelings for each other, but Tigerheart wasn't just another tom, he was a tom from another clan. Bumblestripe put his feelings aside and shook his head.

"Tigerheart, we can't, you're from Shadowclan and I from Thunderclan-"

"I don't care!" His outburst shocked Bumblestripe back into silence.

The larger tom pushed forward and pressed himself against the grey tabby. Bumblestripe didn't jump away or shove the other cat. Instead he decided to give in for a few moments, drink in Tigerheart's scent and let his heart be where it belonged and worry about the consequences later.

* * *

 ***Up next: Rainswept Flower X Jagged Peak***


	12. Rainswept Peak

**Yay another new update! Thank you for another lovely request, this time from, Melodicholy. I hope this is something along the lines you were looking for.**

 **Please Read and Review**

* * *

 ***Rainswept Peak***

Jagged Peak switched his position again. He couldn't sleep, he kept thinking back to how Rainswept Flower had saved him when he had slipped in the mud today. Would any of the other cat's have done that? Or was it just the cat that haunted his every thought? Jagged Peak turned his dark eyes on the said she-cat.

 _"Is it possible,"_ he thought. _"Could she really feel the same way?"_

Jagged Peak shook his head and with a heavy sigh, closed his eyes again, trying to chase away his nagging thoughts.

"Jagged Peak?" A familiar voice whispered.

He opened his eyes to see Rainswept Flower's dark eyes glittering in the moonlight. He lifted his head and waited for her to continue.

Rainswept Flower placed her paw on the spot beside her.

"Please, come lay with me?"

Instantly Jagged Peak was up and padding over to the dark she cat. He laid beside her and rested his head on her flank. Rainswept Flower laid her head back down and quickly fell back to sleep. Jagged Peak let out a content sigh and closed his eyes, ready to take on the rest of tomorrow's adventures with Rainswept Flower by his side.

* * *

 ***Up Next: BerrynoseXHoneyfern***


	13. Berryfern

**Three updates in one day, oh boy I'm on a roll today XD. Anyways, this request was made by Rainstorm of Shadowclan, I hope this is what you were looking for.**

 **Please Read and Review**

* * *

 ***Berryfern***

Berrynose pushed through the entrance of the nursery and let out a sigh of relief at the sight of Honeyfern wrapped around two little kits. He quickly but carefully made his way behind Honeyfern and sat down. He took one long look at the two tom kits, one was cream colored with darker stripes and the other a solid golden color. Berrynose pressed his head against the queen's.

"Have you named them my love?"

Honeyfern placed her tail tip on the tabby tom kit and took a deep breath, as if preparing herself for what she was about to say.

"I was thinking Briarkit for this one."

Berrynose was suddenly thrown back into the memory of Honeyfern and Lionpaw rushing toward Millie and Greystripe's kit, but not being fast enough. The snake had sank it's teeth into the small kit and within moments the kit had made it's way to Starclan. Berrynose knew his mate still hadn't forgiven herself. If this would make her feel some peace over the tragedy, he would gladly allow it.

"It's perfect, my love, and the golden one?"

Honeyfern purred, "He looks like the sun, so Sunkit?"

Berrynose purred and laid down beside her, he couldn't take his eyes off of his two perfect bundles. They would be the best cats in the clans, he knew that was for sure.

* * *

 ***Up next: SorrelBramble***


	14. SorrelBramble

**Hey guys, my deepest apologies for taking so long, life got really busy and i had my college exams and work but hopefully I'll be able to update more often now! Also I've seen like two request for this after I have already commented on this, there is a BlueCrooked chapter, it's actually chapter 2.**

 **Please Read and Review**

* * *

 ***SorrelBramble***

"Brambleclaw!" came a high pitched cry, "Get your kit out of the elders den!"

The dark tabby came sprinting to the elders den and skidded to a stop in front of the dusky brown she cat. He stepped by her and made his way into the den to find a small white and brown she-kit tearing at the moss in the elders den.

"Sorry, Mousefur," Brambleclaw panted as he picked up the she-kit. He left the elders den and carried his kit out into the clearing of camp with a huff. He set the small bundle down and fixed her with an amused gaze.

"Spottedkit, what would Sorreltail say if she knew you were bothering Mousefur again?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" came a soft voice from behind Brambleclaw. Brambleclaw turned with love in his gaze, he nuzzled his mate's cheek with a purr.

Sorreltail returned the gesture with a soft purr before fixing her gaze on the kit before them.

"What have we told you about shredding the bedding in the elders den?" she asked sternly.

The little kit opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, she was tackled by a slightly larger bundle of brown and speckled white fur. Brambleclaw chuckled and lifted the slightly larger kit off of his sister.

"Good hunting technique Deerkit, but you might want to try hunting something besides your sister."

Before anyone could say another word a loud meow split the air.

"Brambleclaw! Go on the hunting patrol!" Brambleclaw turned to see the ginger she-cat walking away with irritation in her tail.

"Yes Squirrelflight," he sighed to the now deputy, he wished she didn't hate him so, but he couldn't stop the feelings he had for his mate, and Squirrelflight would never be okay with the fact that Brambleclaw had chosen Sorreltail over her.

Brambleclaw turned and nuzzled his mate, "I have to go," with that he padded away.

* * *

 ***Up Next: JayBriar***


	15. JayBriar

**Hey guys, so last chapter I forgot to mention the last request was given by .52 this fic was also requested by the same lovely reviewer. I hope this is what you were looking for!**

 **Please Read and Review**

* * *

 ***JayBriar***

Jayfeather woke with his face buried in fur. He sniffed in deeply, inhaling his mate's sweet scent. He let out a purr when her familiar smell of herbs flooded his senses.

"Goodmorning, my love," the she-cat meowed sweetly.

Everymorning was spent like this with them, before the rest of the clan would wake, Jayfeather and Briarlight would spend the morning wrapped up in each other, discussing the kits growing in her belly and the futures they might have. However, as soon as the first cat was up outside of the medicine cat den, this conversation or thoughts became fearful and unspoken of.

Jayfeather shook his head and buried his face back into the she-cats fur, he'd think about all that later, for now he wanted to just to be there with his mate, enjoying her presence.

"Goodmorning," he whispered.

* * *

 ***Up Next: LionHeather***


	16. LionHeather

**So like I said, I'm doing this fic to represent the ships that are usually not seen, so normally I wouldn't have done this one cause it is quite a popular ship however two of you lovely reviewers requested it so I figured why not. This was requested by .52 and Cascade of Raining Ice, I hope this is an enjoyable read for you guys.**

 **Please Read and Review**

* * *

 ***LionHeather***

"Lion!" came a loud meow stirring Lion from his slumber. Lion opened his eyes to see a white and black tom cat sitting before him, flicking his tail with amusement.

"Wake up you lump of fur, your missing all the best hunting!"

Lion yawned and then stood before jumping off of the the hay block he was sleeping on. Immediately he was swarmed by kits all squealing and asking him questions or making demands.

"Tell us about the forest again!"

"Did you have to kill other cats?"

"Why did you and Heather have to run away?"

"What was your forest cat name?"

Lion chuckled and sat down before the kits. He held up his tail and all the kits grew silent.

"Alright I'll tell the forest story again, but then you have to let me hunt."

Suddenly a golden tabby she-cat was beside him.

"This story again?" she asked pressing her fur against his, they've heard it plenty of times," she purred in amusement, her own belly full of kits waiting to be born.

"What can I say, Heather _tail,"_ he chuckled and pressed his muzzle to her cheek, "They love it."

The kits gasped at the new reveal of the she-cat's old name and settled in with excitement as they waited for Lion to tell the story of his times in the forest, living with the dangerous forest cats.

* * *

 ***Up Next: LeafClaw***


	17. LeafClaw

**This request was made by Sierra. stanley .52, I hope this meets your level of happiness. I love this request because I have yet to have heard of this pairing!**

 **Please Read and Review**

* * *

 ***LeafClaw***

Leafstar looked down at the newest members of her clan, all of them tucked into Cherrytail's belly when they should have been tucked into hers. Leafstar felt her fur start to rise, with that she whipped around and left the nursery without another word. She quickly made her way to her den, saying a word to not a single cat as she did so. She huffed with anger when she entered her den and started pacing.

It wasn't that she didn't love Billystorm, she did. It was just that she loved Sharpclaw differently, and she thought he had felt the same. However, that had been proven wrong by his proud stance as he sat by his mate and newborn kits. Leafstar stopped her pacing and took a deep breath. She couldn't let him or Cherrytail or Billystorm know how much she was hurt by the arrival of these kits. she had to be a good leader and act happy at the arrival of new clan mates and at the fact that her small clan was growing. Leafstar took another breath and prepared herself to announce the arrival of the kits to the rest of the clan.

* * *

 ***Up Next: CloudCinder***


	18. CloudCinder

**This request was made by SilverMidnightMoon, honestly I've never heard of this pairing and I love that! Thank you so much for such an original idea! I hope this works for you!**

 **Please Read and Review**

* * *

 ***CloudCinder***

Cloudtail stood proud over the freshkill pile with the rabbit he caught in his mouth and Cinderpelt felt her heart speed up as she looked on at the cat. This quickly was replaced by her heart dropping when she watched him take it over to the heavily pregnant Brightheart. Cinderpelt dug her claws into the ground. It wasn't fair! She was carrying his kits too, yet he always brought her freshkill after he brought Brightheart freshkill first.

Cinderpelt sighed and relaxed her claws as said tom made his way back to the freshkill pile. She knew they couldn't let anyone know, she was a medicine cat and what they had done was strictly against the code. Yet she couldn't feel guilty for the feeling she got when his sparkling, river blue eyes looked at her with love. She knew he loved her, he had told her he did. He said he couldn't leave Brightheart until after she kitted. He said he had to support her, but what about her? Cinderpelt needed his support too, she couldn't even decide what to do with their kits.

Cinderpelt shook her head of these selfish thoughts when she saw Cloudtail making his way towards her, a fat mouse in his jaws. Cinderpelt purred and curled her tail.

"Hello Cloudtail," Cinderpelt purred and she leaned forward to nuzzle his cheek, but he pulled away, she looked at him with hurt only to see worry and fear in his. He put the mouse down and spoke softly.

"Someone might see."

Cinderpelt knew he was right, but that didn't make it hurt any less. Cinderpelt thanked him for the mouse and padded into her den without giving him another glance. She heard him sigh and listened to his paw as he padded away.

* * *

 ***Up Next: Surprise Couple***


	19. LeafCloud

**Hey guys, I still have plenty of request to get to, but I decided to take a break and write about my favorite pairing in warriors, it's also a very uncommon ship and so you all know it is a lesbian couple so if you don't like this sort of thing, just skip this chapter.**

 **Read and Review**

 ***LeafCloud***

Leafpool saw it coming from tail lengths away, Crowfeather with his fur puffed up as he hissed at Breezepelt in front of all the cats at the gathering. Leafpool didn't move until Crowfeather reared up, his paw in the air, ready to come down and strike the tom. Leafpool was running faster than she ever had, she ran head first into his side, throwing Crowfeather to the side.

The entire clearing was so quiet, you would hear a mouse whisker fall. Crowfeather looked up bewildered, only to be greeted with the sight of Leafpool standing in front of a bewildered Breezepelt, her fur standing on end as she glared at her ex mate.

Everything was still and quiet until finally, there was movement. Nightcloud moved to stand besides the tabby she-cat, she stood so close that her fur mingled with Leafpool's. Cats around the clearing gasped and gave quiet mummers to one another with shocked looks, all except for Bramblestar, Squirrelflight, Heathertail and Breezpelt, who all looked relieved.

"What in StarClan is going on?!" Crowfeather hissed in shock.

"I won't let you hurt them any longer," Leafpool hissed, her tail lashing back and forth.

Crowfeather looked back and forth between the two she-cats, his gaze darkening. Breezepelt stood and squeezed between the two she-cats. He met his father's gaze with pride for his mother flashing in his eyes as he stood tall.

"Leafpool loves Nightcloud much more than you ever did."

Gasp were heard around from all throughout the group of cats and one loud meow rang out around the clearing.

"What is the meaning of this?" All the cat's grew silent as they turned their eyes to Onestar, his tail was lashing as he stood on his branch, glaring down at Nightcloud.

Nightcloud, Leafpool and Breezepelt turned slowly to meet his gaze with caution and slight fear in their eyes. Nightcloud tenderly stepped forward and lifted her head, fear still evident in her eyes.

"I have fallen in love, Onestar."

Onestar's pupils became slits, "I cannot allow this, you must leave WindClan forever Nightcloud," with that he leaped down and started to walk away, signalling for the gathering to end. The rest of the clan's started to break up, Breezpelt stood in front of his mother with sad eyes. He finally lurched forward, pressing his face against hers.

"What are you gonna do?"

Heathertail padded forward to stand beside him, concern in her eyes as well. Leafpool stepped closer to the other she-cat, intertwining her tail with Nightcloud's. Nightcloud opened her mouth to speak uncertainty in her eyes, however she was quickly interrupted by a deeper meow.

"Leafpool."

All four cat's looked to find Bramblestar and Squirrelflight approaching them. Leafpool dipped her head down in respect, her eyes filled with the same uncertainty that filled Nightcloud.

All of them were silent for a few heartbeats, Leafpool could feel herself starting to shrink into the other she-cat. Finally, the large tom spoke again.

"You know that you'll have to go back to being a warrior again," he paused for a long time, "Especially if we're going to be accepting your mate as a warrior of Thunderclan."

Leafpool purred in delight and pressed her face into Nightcloud's who purred just as loud.

* * *

 ***Next: RavenFire***


	20. RavenFire

**Hey guys! It's been a long time and I'm sorry I moved around so much and I started college and i've just been trying to get back into this. Anyways this was requested by Rochy214 (hope i got that right!) Also I've seen that a few people have requested a Bluestar Crookedstar chapter and I did make this chapter it's labeled Bluejaw.**

 **As always I don't own Warriors also please read and review!**

Fireheart picked his head up from Ravenpaw's fur, the moon was high. He'd have to get back to ThunderClan camp before they noticed he was gone. Fireheart tried to stand up without jostling the other tom cat too much. With luck, he hadn't. He stared down at the raven black fur with a certain sadness. He wished he could convince Ravenpaw to come back to camp, but with Tigerclaw as deputy, there was no way that would happen.

Fireheart took one long look at his mate before starting away with a certain sadness in his very being. Padding away from the barn and into the night, he wanted nothing more to run back and join the tom, but he knew ThunderClan needed him more.

 **Next: IvyBreeze**


End file.
